


Meows and Missing You

by Izupie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daisy gets emotional over cats, F/M, Ficlet, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izupie/pseuds/Izupie
Summary: What do you do when the person who brought some spark back into your life just... disappears? When you still can't trust the people you thought were your family? Looks like Daisy is living in her van once again.But that certain someone is still on her mind. Enough that a couple of stray cats start reminding her of him...
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Meows and Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a canon divergence fic just after Robbie disappears, where Daisy doesn't join back up with SHIELD and instead goes off on her own again, getting increasingly lonelier. Except for the cats. And decides to go on a mission to go find him.
> 
> I unfortunately never got more than this written and I'm unlikely to finish it, but I liked what I'd done and although I posted this to tumblr a few months ago I don't want it disappearing into the void forever~
> 
> I just really love Quakerider and I really love cats what can I say

Daisy often wondered if she had been cursed.

There's only so much bad luck one person can take before they start to wonder if there's really something in it. Alien curse? Some kind of weird ancient magic? Bad vibes? She only knew that whatever cosmic force kept dealing her a bad hand had plagued her once again, but with bad luck of an entirely different kind. She shoved her pillow over her head, trying desperately to drown out the loud cat cries outside of her van, but the shrill noise cut straight through the material clamped over her ears and ruined any of her attempts of sleep.

Daisy huffed and threw her pillow to the floor as the scraping sound of claws against metal joined the chorus of wailing.

This was ridiculous.

All she wanted was solitude.

"Just leave me alone," she muttered to nobody in particular. Did she mean the cats? Did she mean her friends? Even she wasn't sure. But she just had to accept that she’d severely pissed off the universe somehow in some way, because every time she thought she’d cut her ties and left everyone behind for good, something happened to pull her back, or someone came into her life and made her _care_ again. And then they'd leave just as suddenly, whether it was their own fault or not, and it hurt – god it hurt – every single time.

The volume of the yowling increased, and Daisy finally threw off her blanket and winced as her bare feet touched the floor of her van.

She was cursed.

As soon as she threw open the door the noise ceased. “Would you two be quiet and leave me alone?” she hissed into the night.

Two cats sat blinking at her as if nothing had happened, their eyes glinting with the shine from the streetlamps overhead. The larger of the two hung back slightly, his bright ginger fur like a flame in the darkness, while the smaller cat moved forwards and sniffed gingerly at the hand she offered him. His black fur made him almost invisible in the shadows, except for the brilliantly white stripes down his sides.

Daisy sighed loudly and turned back to look at the piles of junk on her van’s floor while the cats trilled excitedly. They knew exactly what it meant when she opened the door and turned back into the van. She figured that cats were just the best manipulators in the universe. They knew how to get exactly what they wanted – be as annoying or as cute as possible.

For some reason that kind of reminded her of herself…

She shoved her hand into one of the piles scattered around her untidy van, that she once again promised to herself that she would tidy as soon as she could, and she shook off some spare computer leads that had attached onto her sleeve as she pulled her hand away. The little cat treats in the bag she was holding rattled loudly as she shook her hand and stepped out onto the concrete of the car-park she’d been living in for the past couple of weeks. The rough surface was cold and sharp on the soles of her bare feet.

The cats surged forwards to weave around her legs as she rattled the bag again.

“Okay, okay, I get it, you only love me for the food. Don’t make it too obvious, you’ll hurt my feelings.” Daisy threw a few treats onto the floor, nearly laughing at the speed that the black and white cat leaped out and descended upon them. The ginger cat watched her more warily and sniffed at each biscuit, then crunched them up slowly.

When she put the bag away the black and white cat sat on his haunches and licked a paw then drew it over his ear, while the ginger cat sat and tucked his paws beneath him - his yellow eyes fixed on her.

“Oh, you both act cool now, you should have seen yourselves a minute ago.”

Silence met her words, of course.

Daisy sighed as she watched the two cats. She felt a little weird that she’d named them, considering they were obviously both strays, or at least, they didn’t have any collars on, and they always looked skinny and starving, so she’d assumed they had no home. Like her.

“C’mere Robbie,” she called gently, holding out her hand. The black and white cat reached his pink nose out towards her outstretched fingers and nudged his head into her palm. Daisy gave his ears a brief scratch before he moved away a few paces, but his tail was still held high in the air and he blinked his amber eyes at her companionably. He had been difficult to win over, but he was finding it harder and harder to resist the friendship she was extending to him, and he was getting more affectionate each time they came to visit. “Typical man. Way to your heart’s through your stomach.”

She tried not to examine too closely why she’d called him Robbie. She told herself it was his black and white fur. Reminded her of his jacket.

“Hey, Rider,” Daisy said softly to the other cat – the bright ginger tabby. His yellow eyes were narrowed as he stared right at her, making no efforts to otherwise acknowledge her presence. She sighed and straightened up, placing her hands on her hips. “No, sure, take the treats and go right back to hating me.”

He remained unmoved.

It wasn’t hard to see why she’d named him after a body snatching demon with a flaming skull.

Robbie yawned widely then made his way back to her hesitantly. Daisy crouched down again and made encouraging clicking noises with her tongue, unable to stop smiling as the small cat headbutted her hand and arched his spine into her touch.

“Yeah, you’re my favourite too buddy.” Daisy scratched under his chin. “You and… human you. Well, human-housing-a-spirit-of-vengeance you.” She sighed and looked up at the night sky. “I think I miss him,” she added with a sad smile.

A soft, barely audible purr answered her.


End file.
